In a master-slave communication bus protocol, a master device has unidirectional control over one or more slave devices via a bus. The master device and the slave device(s) on the bus are to be synchronous according to a clock signal for sending or receiving data along the bus. Typically, the master device supplies, to the slave devices, the clock signal for data transmissions via the bus.